Going Under
by Ravenheart3
Summary: Rodney has been injected with a substance that causes intense pain at unknown intervals.
1. Chapter 1

Rodney groaned, cold seeping into his back. He opened his eyes to dim light. He blinked and forced himself to sit up. He gritted his teeth against the pounding in his head. He placed his head in his hands and moaned.

"What happened?"

"We were captured," Teyla answered.

He stared at her. "Thanks for stating the obvious. By who and why?"

"I didn't see who, but I bet I can tell the why." This from John Sheppard.

Rodney blinked at him and Sheppard pointed. He followed the motion and saw through the bars of their cell to a slab in the middle of the room. Two smaller tables were positioned on the opposite sides. Various medical instruments cluttered one table. A large light poured its brilliance onto the slab.

"Oh, this is just great. We're going to be experiments."

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Sheppard mimicked.

Rodney glared at him. He opened his mouth to reply with a nasty comeback when the banging of a door echoed through the room. He climbed to his feet and stepped toward the bars. He squinted, wanting to see who their captors were.

Two pairs of footsteps reverberated in the silence. Two figures stalked toward their cell and his heart rate increased.

"You're awake," a female voice slithered down his spine. He shuddered, not liking the eager tone in the voice.

"Who are you?" Sheppard asked. He stood next to Rodney.

The figures stepped into the light and Rodney's eyes widened. They were human with long white hair falling over the shoulders of their brown robes. Menace didn't flow from these people and that worried him more.

"We're scientists," the woman said. She was two inches taller than her companion. "We're conducting experiments on how much pain a person can take."

"That's not science, that's torture!"

"We have learned much in the months this experiment has gone on," the shorter scientist said as if Rodney hasn't said anything. "We've learned some people can only take so much and die."

"Others have last longer."

Rodney shook his head. It sounded too much like torture. How many people have died for these people's perverse knowledge?

"Sadly our testing pool has shrunk. Our leader as deemed we need to look outside our own people for subjects if we want to continue our experiments."

"So you've taken to capturing offworlders," Sheppard said, his tone sardonic.

The taller scientist smiled. "Yes and you have the chance to show us how much an offworlder can take."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Lucky us."

"Though most offworlders have died within two days, I think you four will last much longer."

"Great."

"Whose idea was it to visit this planet?" Rodney asked, turning his gaze to Teyla.

Teyla stared at him, her chin raised. "Do not cast the blame on me. I was not the one who stepped in that trap."

Rodney pointed at her and opened his mouth, but the cell door creaked open stopping his tirade. He turned and stepped back when the shorter scientist stepped into the cell. He carried a staff with an electrified end.

The scientist aimed the staff at him. "You look like a good subject. We'll try you."

Rodney stared at the staff, the electricity dancing on the end. He took another step back. Ronon and Sheppard attacked the man, but he was quicker with the staff. He jabbed the end into Ronon's stomach. He yelled in agony and dropped like a stone. He used the other end and slammed it into Sheppard's head. Sheppard stumbled back and crashed into the wall.

"This isn't good," Rodney said, holding his hands up. "Why don't we talk about this? I'm a scientist, maybe we can trade technology."

"We have all the technology we need," the taller scientist said, holding the cell door open. "We have other interests."

"None of them good, I bet."

Adrenaline rushing through him, he grabbed the staff just above the electrified end. The scientist stared at him and tried to yank it from him.

"Let go!"

He pulled the staff forward, bringing the scientist toward him. He punched the man in the face, but he didn't drop the staff.

"A little help here," he shouted to Teyla.

Teyla kicked the man, but the taller scientist charged in, grabbing Teyla around the waist. The two collided with the wall and exchanged punches and kicks.

"This has got to be the worst break-out ever unplanned," Rodney griped.

He took a swing at the staff welding scientist, but the man dodged the attack. He swung the staff and it connected with the side of his head. He stumbled to the side, pain jolting through him. Agonizing pain shot through him then everything was black.

~*~

Rodney woke to nausea rolling in his stomach. He moaned and took a deep breath to keep from losing what little food he ate before coming on this mission. What were they doing here again?

His sight focused and the two scientists came into view. He realized then the cold seeping into his back wasn't the cold floor, but the table. His heart picked up its pace and he struggled against the straps tying him to the table.

"You're awake," the woman stated. "We can begin the process."

The man turned and Rodney spotted a syringe in his hand. He smiled and rubbed cold liquid on Rodney's arm.

"You're going to poke me? That's not much different from a doctor's visit."

They said nothing while the needle pierced his skin. He winced, but gritted his teeth against the pain. He noticed the two smiled and he narrowed his eyes. Did they really want to know how much a person could take or were they just sadistic? He suspected it was both.

"There," the man said and removed the needle. "He should feel the effects shortly."

He glared at the scientist. "What the hell did you inject me with?"

"A serum designed to instigate pain," the woman answered. She walked around the table to stand near her companion. She smiled down at Rodney and he wanted to strangle her.

"We'll monitor you and make note how long it takes you to pass out," the man continued. He placed the syringe on the table behind him. "For now, you'll be placed with your friends."

"How nice of you."

The straps were removed and they helped him off the table. The woman grabbed his arms and placed them behind him to keep him from attacking. He grumbled and forced to step toward the cell.

His teammates stood near the bars and relief washed over him. They were still alive which meant escape was still possible.

"Will this wear off?" Rodney asked, hoping.

"We don't know," the man said, opening the cell door. "All of our subjects died."

He stared at the man. "Have you tried not making your subject die?"

"No."

The woman shoved him into the cell and the door slammed shut behind him. He spun around and grasped the bars, wishing it was their throats. They weren't scientists, they were insane.

"Is there an anecdote?"

The woman looked at him. He saw a twinge of regret in her pale blue eyes. "There is not."

"Have you ever thought of making one?" He had a feeling they hadn't. Why create something that would reverse what you wanted.

"We haven't."

He closed his eyes and groaned. He turned and slid down the bars. He was doomed. He'd never been one for pain and he truly had no idea how much he could take. He didn't even know what to expect. There were so many different kinds of pain. His mind ran through the times he'd been shot, stunned, punched, and knocked around. He'd survived all of it.

"Are you all right?" Sheppard asked.

"For now. Ask me again when the pain starts."

"We need to get out of here," Ronon stated.

Rodney cracked an eye opened. "You think?"

The big man stared at him, but said nothing. He turned his gaze to Sheppard. "What's the plan?"

"They're going to come back and check on Rodney. Their guard won't be up, so we'll catch them off guard. We'll attack then."

"Good. I want another chance at them."

Suddenly, a stabbing pain shot through his chest. He gasped and clutched his chest.

"Rodney!" Sheppard knelt down beside him, but there wasn't anything he could do. He placed his hands on Rodney's shoulders.

The pain spread through his chest and he cried out. He jerked back and Sheppard placed helped him lie down. He squeezed his eyes shut and screamed. He'd never felt anything like this. He couldn't breathe. It was worse than being stabbed and shot at the same time.

"Is he still conscious?" The woman's voice floated to his ears.

He glared up at her, but couldn't say anything. Scathing remarks hung in his mind, but the pain prevented him from speaking them. The pain shot through him again and his scream filled the room.

"Stop this," Teyla said, her voice hovering above him. Was she standing over him? "You're going to kill him."

"We can't stop it," the man's voice was smug. "He will die, but how long is up to his ability to withstand the pain."

The door squeaked opened and many footsteps shuffled. He tried to get a breath, but he couldn't. Slowly the stabbing pain subsided and he took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and stared up at the people around him. Sheppard hovered to the side and the female scientist knelt beside him.

"He's sweating," she said, wiping his brow. "He's withstood the pain."

Ronon slammed his arm into the male scientist, sending him stumbling into the wall. Teyla grabbed the woman's hair and yanked her to her feet. She shoved her fist into the scientist's face.

"Come on," Sheppard said, helping him to his feet. "We need to get out of here."

Rodney groaned, his legs weak. He concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. He heard the fighting behind him, but forced himself to ignore it.

_I have to get out of here. Need to get back to Atlantis. _

"Wait," he stopped. He pointed to the syringe on the table. "Get that. If there's even a little bit left, we can figure out what it is and hopefully find an antidote."

"Good idea." Sheppard hurried to the table, grabbed the syringe and raced back to him.

"I am the genius."

Sheppard helped him out the door. Sunlight nearly blinded him and he blinked several times. He raised his hand to block the sun. Before them was an endless meadow of purple and red flowers. A warm breeze wafted through causing the flowers to wave. Birdsong finished the picture of a serene landscape.

"Let's get out of here," Ronon said behind them.

"What took you so long?" Sheppard asked.

"They were a lot tougher than they looked," Teyla quipped.

Rodney looked at them and saw the results of the fight. Teyla wiped blood from her nose and Ronon supported a black eye. Their clothes were torn and their hair a mess. They were smiling, though and he couldn't help, but smile in return.

Sheppard shook his head in amusement. "Now that we're all here and accounted for, let's get the hell out of here."

"Best idea I heard all day," he agreed.

They stepped out into the meadow and Rodney breathed in the fresh air. Pain tore through him and he doubled over. He cried out, clutching his mid-section. He dropped to his knees and fell to his side.

"McKay!" He barely heard Sheppard shout and all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Rodney opened his eyes to blurriness. His vision cleared a moment later and he found himself in the infirmary. He sighed in relief and allowed himself to relax.

_I'm glad that nightmare is over. _

His gaze fell on Dr. Keller heading toward him. She smiled at him and the world fell away.

"How are you feeling?" She placed her fingers on his wrist and looked at her watch.

"Have you found what was in that serum?" Rodney asked not really wanting to answer her question. He wouldn't feel better until they found an antidote.

Jennifer sighed. "I'm still running tests on it. I'm also running tests on your blood in hopes of getting some answers there. We'll beat this, Rodney. Don't worry."

"All I'm worried about is when the next attack will be."

She squeezed his shoulder and he closed his eyes, reveling in her presence.

"If it happens again at least you don't have far to go."

His lips twitched and he looked up at her. "Very funny."

"You'll get through this. You're too stubborn not to."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

She smiled and left to check on her other patients.

Rodney sighed and stared up at the ceiling. He hoped they'd be able to find an antidote. He doubted he'd be able to take much more of this.

Jennifer strolled back to her computers and microscopes on the other side of the infirmary. She chanced a glance at Rodney, who stared up at the ceiling. She smiled, wishing there was something she could do for him. He had no idea when the pain would strike or how long it would last. It terrified her he might die from this.

_I need to find a cure. I have to stop it before it's too late. _

The whoosh of the doors opening brought her out of her thoughts. Sheppard strode toward her.

"How's your constant patient?"

She smiled. "He's fine. He's awake and growing bored."

"What about the serum?"

She glanced at the microscope and sighed. "I'm running it through some tests to try to narrow down what it's made out of. Hopefully, I'll get something from that."

"You'll find something. Our last resort is going back there and beating an answer out of them."

"As much as I know it'd make us all feel better, let's hope it doesn't come to that."

A cry of pain echoed through the infirmary. Her heart in her throat, Jennifer raced into the next room.

Rodney arched his back as if something had shocked him. He flopped back on the bed hard. She ran to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"It hurts!" He turned over on his side and curled up into a ball. Her heart ached for him. There wasn't anything she could do, expect stand by and watch.

He groaned, his breathing ragged. She checked his pulse and vitals.

"I want to run some more test," she said. "I need to make sure this serum isn't damaging his organs."

"You think that's what its doing?" Sheppard asked.

"I'm not ruling anything out."

Rodney had slipped into unconsciousness. She didn't know when he'd come back out of it. She sighed and decided to prep him for another scan.

"Let me know if you find anything."

She nodded and Sheppard left the room. Her gaze fell on Rodney. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"I hope I find a cure for you soon."

Sheppard told her the longest a subject lasted had been a month.

_That's how much time I have to find a cure. _

She only hoped he lasted that long.

~*~

Rodney opened his eyes and his head began to throb. He groaned, placing his head in his hand. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for it to pass.

Warm hands wrapped around his wrist. He opened his eyes and found Jennifer standing at his bed, checking his pulse.

"You have anything for a headache?"

She smiled. "Of course, but I like him too much."

He rolled his eyes then regretted it. He winced and gritted his teeth against the pain.

"I'll get you something." She squeezed his shoulder and he heard her footsteps hurry away.

He stared at the ceiling, willing the throbbing to stop. He believed this was more a form of torture instead of science. How can anyone force this upon someone like this?

_I seriously have doubts they were even scientists. _

And why did they pick him? Was it because he didn't look the most vigorous? Or was it because they wanted to torture a scientist?

"Here," Jennifer's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

Rodney opened his eyes and she placed two pills into his palm. He popped them into his mouth and she handed him a glass of water. He drank it down.

"Thanks." He handed the empty glass back to her. "Hopefully, that'll help."

"Let me take a look at you."

He gazed up at her and she shone a light into his eyes. The light shifted from eye to eye before she turned it off.

"You think its affecting my head?"

"I'm going to have to get you under the scanner to be sure, but I think so."

"Damn it." He closed his eyes and rested his head against the pillows. It was just his luck things would get worse. He sighed and looked at Jennifer.

"Don't worry, Rodney. I'm sure its nothing."

Rodney snorted and cast his gaze to the ceiling. He wasn't one for optimism. He gave up on it a long time ago. Something always went wrong when everything was going good.

"I'll hold off on that if you don't mind."

"Suit yourself."

He listened to Jennifer's footsteps walk away. The doors whooshed open and he sighed. He turned his head to the side to see who the visitor was. He wasn't surprised to see Sheppard standing over him.

"I can't help you with any disasters today. I might drop something in a fit of agonizing pain."

The man had the gall to smile. "I see you're doing better."

"Oh, much. All I have is a headache. Jennifer's going to release me in time for lunch."

Sheppard's face fell and a wave of unease washed over him. He sat up straighter.

"What is it?"

"It's passed lunch, Rodney. You've been unconscious for five days. Keller ran some scans on you the other day and found some damage to your internal organs."

Rodney's heart skipped a beat and his stomach coiled into a knot. He didn't like the sound of that.

"What kind of damage? How bad?"

"Keller was able to narrow down what the serum is made out of. I thought maybe she should tell you."

He narrowed his eyes at Sheppard. "She hasn't told me anything."

"Maybe she doesn't want to worry you. The good news is, she might have an idea for a cure."

Hope filled him. He hadn't expected the treatment to be found so fast. He could almost see the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Great. What is it?"

"Insulin."

Rodney stared at Jennifer, his mouth falling open. He blinked. Did he hear her right?

He blinked and shook his head. "What?"

Jennifer stepped close to him and he saw the worry in her eyes. His heart skipped a beat, then picked up its pace. The coil in his stomach tightened to the point of nausea.

"I was able to break down the serum and discover that's it's a disease similar to diabetes."

"You're kidding me? They gave me a disease? I thought they were studding pain?"

Jennifer placed her hand on his shoulder, but he didn't want to be comforted. He was pissed. He could handle being the subject of a cruel study, but this was too much.

"Insulin is to control diabetes not cure it."

"I know, but this thing is like diabetes on steroids, so what could it hurt."

He gave her a look, but she brushed her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and sighed. What could it hurt? At least she was trying.

"All right. It's something at least."

Jennifer nodded and left his beside. He closed his eyes, wanting to wallow in his misery. This is not what he needed right now. What more could go wrong?

_Oh, don't think that. _

"You're taking that better than most."

Rodney cracked an eye open and glared at Sheppard. "It's only because I'm fighting a headache. Believe me, I'm wallowing on the inside."

Sheppard smirked and patted his shoulder. He so wanted to rip the offending appendage off and beat Sheppard with it, but he didn't have the energy. He wanted to be left alone.

"Get well. I think Zelenka broke a device in the lab the other day."

He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists. He knew the man only joked, but it made his blood boil to think his lab was in disarray. It was enough to make him jump out of bed and head down there to put everything back in order.

"You're just saying that."

"Yeah, is it working?"

"If only I had the energy to get out of this bed."

"Maybe this will help."

His gaze slid to Jennifer and the syringe in her hand. He cringed at the sight, but allowed her to smear some chilly alcohol on his arm. He turned away and squeezed his eyes shut when she pushed the needle into his arm. He inhaled a deep breath until she was done.

"Hopefully that'll do it. Give it some time to take affect and I'll check on you."

Rodney watched her leave and he hoped it was enough for him to finally leave this bed.

"I'm starving."

Sheppard laughed and strolled out of the infirmary.


End file.
